


Checking in to The Red Roof Inn

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, McKirk x Reader, Multi, PMS, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Reader is suffering from some bad PMS symptoms, luckily Jim and Leonard are there to take care of her.





	Checking in to The Red Roof Inn

Your quarters were abhorrently bright as you entered them, the lights flickering onto maximum as soon as the door opened. You grimaced, closing your eyes quickly, practically hissing. Luckily with one quick order, they were dimmed to a much more suitable level. Still too bright for your sensitive eyes, but bearable long enough for you to throw your uniform off, and get into something far comfier. As soon as you’d crawled under the bedcovers, you ordered the lights off completely and buried yourself in the blankets. **  
**

It had been one hell of a day. Admirals had been breathing down Spock’s neck for reports and evaluations on various experiments and research, so the whole lab had to work overtime, stressed to the max. It would’ve been bad enough on a normal day, but it seemed good old Mother Nature was out for you this month and had given you worse than normal PMS. Or maybe it just seemed that way with the stress. You didn’t really know, and you didn’t really care.

All you knew was that you’d woken that morning feeling like shit, the ache in your back already present. You’d pushed through, it was only PMS after all, but as the day had worn on, the pain had spread and worsened until it was near impossible to forget about. If that hadn’t been bad enough, around lunch the pain on the side of your head started up, and you began to become all too aware of just how bright the lights on the ship were and how noisy everyone was. The last thing you’d needed was a migraine. By the time your work was complete, the pain had become intense, even your vision was starting to blur. You’d considered going to see Len, but you knew he was busy too, and the last thing you’d wanted was to sit in the bright MedBay.

At least here you could suffer in comfort and peace.

In the distance, you heard the doors open and Jim’s voice ordering the lights back on. You grimaced as the light filtered through your blanket and pulled them around you tighter as you listened to Jim walk into the bedroom.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” He asked, sounding concerned.

You grumbled in response cocooning yourself.

“Y/N?” Jim tried to pry the blankets away from you gently, just making you grumble even louder, clutching them tightly.

“Lights,” you mumbled, voice coming out muffled.

Jim caught on quickly, ordering the lights back down low before sitting on the bed next to you. “What’s wrong, beautiful? You’re worrying me.”

“Dumb,” you mumbled again, pulling the blankets down just enough to peek out at Jim.

“Nothing hurting you could be dumb,” Jim smiled down at you, reaching over to run his fingers through your hair.

“S’just PMS. Really bad.”

Jim nodded, looking more than a little panicked. “Where are you hurting? Should I call Bones? Take you to MedBay?” he asked, already on his feet, communicator out.

Even suffering as you were, you managed a chuckle. “Just because I feel like I’m dying, Jim doesn’t mean I am. Don’t go calling Len and making him worry.”

Jim sighed, shutting his comm and setting it down as he crouched down in front of you. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing. Tell me what you need.”

“Cuddle?”

“I can do that. Give me a second to change and I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Okay.” You returned Jim’s smile with one of your own, burying yourself back under as Jim changed.

Then bed dipped behind you when Jim returned, and you released your hold on the blankets to let him slip under them with you. Jim pressed himself against your back, the heat of his body feeling perfect, and carefully held you to him. You closed your eyes, feeling yourself relax more than you had all day with Jim nuzzling into your neck. “I’m sorry I stressed earlier,” Jim whispered softly. “I can run a ship, but I don’t know what to do when my girlfriend has PMS. Pretty bad, huh?”

“S’okay, Jim. You’re here, that’s all I want.”

Jim kissed your neck, “Never been serious enough with a woman to learn. I’ll learn for next time, I promise.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“Love you too, beautiful.”

You didn’t know how much time had passed, only that at one point Jim tugged the blankets over your heads to envelop you both in darkness. The pain didn’t ease up much, but having Jim’s company still helped. At least you were more relaxed and not alone. Some while later though, you heard Leonard come home, quickly zoning in that you and Jim were in the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately.

Jim popped his head up, explaining everything to Len so you didn’t have to. When he was done, you felt Leonard reach out and gently place his arm on you over the blankets. “Can you tell me where you’re hurting, darlin’?”

“Back and head,” you answered, shifting so you could peer at Len.

“Okay. I have something in my med kit that’ll help. Have you had anything to eat?” He asked, frowning when you shook your head. “Think you could try some soup for me?”

“Yeah,” you smiled.

“Good girl.” Len stooped to kiss your forehead, then straightened up. “I’ll be right back.” You stayed cuddled with Jim while Leonard went, listening to him move around before he returned. “Jim, can you go replicate some food for all of us, I’ll stay with Y/N.”

“Yeah, Bones.” Jim kissed your neck again before pulling away again. You bit back a whine at the loss, but Leonard was next to you immediately, helping you to sit up.

“This should help you feel better pretty quick, darlin’,” he murmured quietly, taking the hypo and quickly administrating it, rubbing the sore spot soothingly afterward. “There we go.” Leonard shifted so he was behind you, and started to rub around your shoulders, talented hands working magic on your sore muscles. “Could’ve called me if you were hurting.”

“I know. But I was busy, and you were busy, and there didn’t seem to be a good time.”

Leonard sighed softly, “Well I’m going to sign you off tomorrow. You need a day to rest.”

You didn’t argue, just hummed in agreement, and smiled when Jim returned with a tray of food for you all. It was awkward, the three of you eating on the bed together, but you managed it, and the warm soup tasted good. Leonard hadn’t been wrong either. By the time the meal had been eaten, your back was aching considerably less, and your migraine was slowly improving too. Enough to leave you feeling exhausted anyway.

Your men seemed to sense it, Jim going to clear up, while Len got into bed with you and cuddled close. Jim joined you again soon after, slipping in on your other side so you were sandwiched between the two of them. It was heaven.

You had Leonard pressed against your back, while you tangled your legs with Jim’s and lay your head on his chest. One of them turned the lights off, but feeling them was all you needed. You were lucky, you knew, to have two such amazing men to look after you, even if Jim was next to useless in situations like this. His heart was in the right place, and that’s all you needed. You nuzzled into him further, sighing in contentment as your eyes grew heavy.

“I love you two,” you mumbled sleepily.

“We love you too, darlin’. Now get some sleep,” Leonard responded, while Jim kissed your temple.

You smiled, soon falling to sleep in the arms of the best boyfriends in the universe.


End file.
